


Refurbish

by mohinikapuahi



Series: AprilWotD [22]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not what you provide but how you provide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refurbish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Community:1_million_words Word of the Day Challenge. Today's word was refurbish.

Life had fallen into a routine. 

Physio, work, Grace, sleep. It seemed like it was all Danny had wanted or needed. Months after the accident and finally Steve was starting to get back to his old self. He was still thinner than Danny would like, but at least now he was taking enough care of himself that Danny didn’t fear for Steve’s continued existence. Thankfully, the criminal element on the rock Danny semi affectionately now called home also seemed to be taking pity on them and actually appeared to be on hiatus.

That is how it came to be that Steve and Danny were home from work, actually relaxing on the chairs at the shoreline on a Wednesday afternoon. They had just finished a tasty Korean vegetable concoction that Kono had dropped over. It seemed that Kono’s army of Aunties had taken it upon themselves to feed the poor couple with the sleeping child. Danny wasn’t going to argue, it was always fresh healthy food that Steve actually seemed to enjoy. Even his Ma’s lasagna and chicken soup recipes got old after a while.

Steve was just sitting in the Adirondack, the condensation on the beer bottle in his hand trickling over his fingers, his gaze fixed on something on the horizon. Danny, his beer forgotten, sat in his own chair his gaze unashamedly watching his partner.

“That’s kinda creepy babe.” Steve spoke softly.

“I like this view better.” Danny shrugged, reaching across to stroke his arm affectionately.

“You’re a sap, you know that.” Steve chuckled.

“If you tell anyone I’ll have to kill you.”

“Secrets already out, Detective.” Steve grinned finally taking his eyes off the horizon and turning to look at Danny.

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” Rachel spoke as she walked around the side of the house, startling both men.

“Rachel!” Danny exclaimed, jumping to his feet and moving to her side, hugging her tightly.

“I came to spend the day with Grace, and brought Charlie to visit with her.” Rachel smiled at them. “I thought I’d pop in here on the way.”

“I’d like to thank you for what you did.” Steve pulled himself to his feet and walked closer to draw Rachel into a tight embrace.

“I was only doing what is best for my little girl, Commander.” Rachel nodded her eyes glistening.

“It was a very selfless and generous act, and I will be eternally grateful to you.” Steve jammed his hands into his pockets.

“That is actually part of why I am here. Stanley and I have a proposition for you.”

“Maybe we should move this inside, would you like a drink, Rachel?” Steve suggested, as they walked into the house.

“Iced tea would be lovely if you have some.” Rachel responded and sat primly on the edge of the sofa, her eyes scanning the inside of the house as Danny took a seat on the recliner, watching her through narrowed eyes.

Steve returned with a tall glass of iced tea and handed it to her. “What can we do for you Rachel?”

“Stanley and I were talking on the way to the airport.” She started.

“You want custody back?” Steve’s voice cracked as he spoke.

“No. We wouldn’t do that to you. We understand how hard this is, for the both of you and we’d like to help.”

“We can manage.” Steve responded.

“What did you have in mind, Rachel?” Danny asked.

“We thought about letting you live in the house, but the ocean air seems to be so invigorating for Grace. Stanley suggested that perhaps we could refurbish this house for you, put a room in for Grace and a full time nurse. When it’s done we would continue to pay for all her care, but she’d be here where you could spend more time with her.”

“We can’t let you do that.” Steve shook his head.

“It’s just something for you to think about, Steven.” Rachel placed her half full glass on the table and stood smoothing her skirt as she did. “I have a hair date with my little girl, so I must be leaving.”

Rachel walked out of the house and closed the door gently behind her. Steve sank onto the sofa, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked across at Danny.

“Why would they do that?” 

Danny shrugged. “Maybe Stan is trying to make amends for being an ass?” he suggested.

Steve frowned and lay back against the sofa, rubbing his face roughly.

“I don’t need them paying to fix our house, Danny.” Steve spoke through his fingers.

“They want to help you, help us.” Danny answered. “Wait. Our house?”

“You live here don’t you?” Steve responded. “It’s your home too. I had the deeds put in both names. It goes to you if anything happens to me. Mary wanted no part of it.”

“Were you planning on telling me any of that?” Danny asked incredulously.

“you almost found out after the accident.” Steve muttered.

Danny sat there silently for a minute, Steve’s words ticking over in his mind. “You did this that long ago?”

“I knew then yes.” Steve stood and walked out of the living room into the office, “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“You know babe, we really need to work on your communication skills that might be something I would like to know from you.”

“You know now.” Steve shrugged looking back out to the water.

Danny watched him for long minutes, watching the tension radiating off him in waves, before he stood and walked over behind him, rubbing his hand over Steve’s back.

“You want to tell me what’s really wrong?” he asked softly.

“It’s stupid.” Steve shrugged.

“I promise I won’t laugh.”

“You’re an ass, Williams you know that?” Steve snorted.

“Yeah but you love me.” Danny grinned.

“Yeah I do.” Steve turned and looked at Danny. 

“Spill.”

“I don’t do anything for her.” Steve stated flatly. “Rachel and Stan pay for everything, there is nothing left for me to do.”

“You do more for our girl than anyone else in the world.” Danny ran his hand down Steve’s arm. “They have money to burn, they can do it for her. You give her so much more. You give her love and time and affection. That’s what she needs now, not money.”

“I want to pay for the changes.” Steve murmured. “Our house, I should be doing it.”

“Then in the morning we’ll call some tradesmen and we’ll do it.”

Steve pulled Danny into his arms and kissed the top of his head. “We’ll bring her home.”


End file.
